A Work of Art
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Klaus invites Caroline over to model for a new painting. However, the evening turns out to be more fun than they originally planned. Stand-alone one shot.


**A Work of Art**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Hey, guys, just thought I'd do another stand-alone one shot. Don't ask, I got inspired as I read one of my other stories. It's a Klaroline AU, where nothing hurts. The plot is: Caroline visits Klaus at his mansion and he asks her to pose for him. No spoilers, you'll have to read and find out.**_

_Mikaelson Mansion – Saturday Evening..._

**C**aroline stopped the engine as soon as she arrived at her destination. She had gotten a call from Klaus earlier today, asking her to come over. She had tried to ask him what he had planned, but he only told her that it was a surprise and that she would find out when she got there before hanging up. Not sure what he meant by that but not about to let it get to her, the blonde vampire decided that the only way she was going to find out was to go to Klaus' place.

_Klaus, this better be worth my time, or I swear, I will get back in my car and go home._

With a sigh, she stepped out of the car and walked toward the door of the mansion. When she was half way there, she saw the door open and was greeted by Klaus' smiling face. Although she still didn't know what this was about, Caroline decided to return the smile.

"I've been watching for you since we got off the phone."

"I'll bet you were," said Caroline. "So, are you going to tell me what we're going to be doing, or are you going to keep me in the dark about it?"

"Patience, love," said Klaus. "All will be revealed soon."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at his reply, but said nothing as he took her hand and led her through the mansion. As they walked, nothing much was said between them, even if Caroline was itching to know just what the hell was going on. She licked her lips as they neared the door to his art room. _Why is he taking me to his art room?_

Finally, she decided to speak. "All right, Klaus, I've kept quiet long enough. Just what the hell are you up to? Tell me right now, damn it, or I swear to God, I'm going to walk out of here, get in my car, and go home."

Klaus sighed, knowing that it wasn't worth it keeping secrets from her. "Very well, I shall tell you why I wanted you to come over. You see, I've got an idea for a new painting and I want to use you as my model. I apologize for the deception, I couldn't give away my plan too soon." He squeezed her hand and pulled her to him so that their faces were inches apart. "Will you be my model, Caroline?"

Caroline listened to his explanation and immediately, her anger was forgotten. _Shit, how can I possibly stay angry at him when he's so damn gorgeous? Might as well indulge him. Who knows? I might have fun._

"All right, Klaus, I'll be your model," she said. "So, what's your idea? Is it what Jack did for Rose in _Titanic?_ Please tell me that it is because I've _always_ wanted to do that!"

Klaus smiled at her. "You could say that. You should know that the sky is the limit when it comes to you."

Caroline returned his smile and kissed him before vamp speeding off to get herself ready for the portrait. Licking his lips, Klaus went to get himself ready as well. He was definitely looking forward to making this evening perfect for them. _Caroline deserves to have a perfect evening, I'm going to make sure she gets it. Oh, Niklaus, you are so amazing, it is scary._

As soon as he completed that thought, Caroline returned, dressed only in a silk robe. Shit, she looked so beautiful that it took every ounce of strength he had not to forgo the painting and have some sexy fun with her instead. _Of course, that doesn't mean I can't still do that after the painting has been completed._

"You look beautiful, Caroline."

"Thank you," she replied. "Now, what do you say we get started?"

Klaus didn't say a word, just approached her and took her hand, leading her over to the couch, where he helped her off with her robe, kissing her passionately and running his hands up and down her body, earning him a squeal of delight from her as she returned the kiss and reached up to run her fingers through his hair, pulling back a few minutes later, her blue eyes meeting his greenish blue ones.

"You know, I think we can postpone my painting for a few minutes. I want to be with you right now."

Klaus chuckled at her words. "You don't have to tell me twice, love. It's like the saying goes, 'The night is still young."

Caroline giggled and they vamp sped to his room, where they stayed for the rest of the night.

**~ FIN**

_**Note: Don't ask how this idea came to me, I just felt like doing something new. Enjoy, lovelies!**_


End file.
